


Колдуны / Sorcerers

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Drama, False Memories, Family Drama, Gen, Prospero should (not) burn, Rage, Surreal, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Русс надеется, что ответа не будет
Kudos: 4





	Колдуны / Sorcerers

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: перед сожжением Просперо

«Не отвечай», — ухмыляется Леман Русс. Отпущенный срок истек почти наполовину. Ещё немного — и пасти волков сомкнутся на горле лживого колдуна. Ещё считанные дни — и стая с воем промчится по пеплу, втаптывая в небытие осколки его притивоестественного мира.

Вот — цена непокорства.

Не отвечай, Магнус.

Гнев — и прежде родной, как молочный брат — в последние месяцы стал ещё привычнее. Кажется, Русс мог бы выжить в холодной черноте вакуума без шлема — в пекло воздух и законы физики, если можно дышать гневом.  
Память щедрой рукой бросает ему ответы, стоит лишь мимоходом задуматься о причинах.

Колдуны, хрипит существо, которое когда-то было человеком. Ленты раздутых внутренностей болтаются, перевесившись через плечо. По краям глазниц — желтоватые зубы. Во имя ледяного пекла, почему его глаза — на животе, а в глазницах шевелятся мокрые лиловые языки?

Тут был город, большой город, десятки тысяч людей, вразнобой хрипят слюнявые рты существа. Мы их не звали. Колдуны пришли, что-то сделали, и теперь тут — только кратер и — и мы...

Всё зашло слишком далеко, сипит существо, и вывернутое наизнанку небо над ним плачет — желтым гноем вместо дождя.

У Русса перехватывает горло от зловония и ярости. Он мотает головой, чтобы очнуться.

Всё зашло слишком далеко, Магнус.

Циклоп не заслуживает второго шанса, тут проклятый Хорус бесповоротно прав. Русс всегда недолюбливал этого выскочку, но сейчас он ему от всей души благодарен. За то, что не стал лгать и открыл вонючую правду о том, во что превратился рыжий отщепенец. Если бы не Хорус, Магнус мог бы выторговать себе прощение сладкими речами и опять втайне заняться своей мерзостью.

Пути назад нет, Магнус.

Несколько стандартных часов — одна мысль о грядущем возмездии заставляет все волоски встать дыбом, как у зверя — и Русс сделает всё, чтобы одноглазый урод не вернулся на Терру.

— Этого недостаточно, — Вальдор, конечно же, снова тут — снова вырос на мостике флагмана, как чесучая болячка. Снова притащился со своими механическими нравоучениями.

— Сделаю повтор трансляции, — с ухмылкой отвечает Русс, проглатывая полную проклятий гневную отповедь во имя былой дружбы.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, Леман.

— Нет, — Русс ухмыляется шире, показывая клыки.

— Не знаешь?

— Не буду. Я не буду спускаться к ублюдку и убеждать его не умирать.

— Он всё ещё...

«Твой брат». Русс прищуривается — скажи же это, Константин.

— ...нужен Императору.

— Ха. Я дал ему достаточно шансов, — отрезает Русс. Вальдору невдомек, как тяжело сдерживать свою руку, когда знаешь, сколько мерзости прекратится после того, как отсчет закончится.

Циклоп может прятаться за колдовскими фокусами столько угодно, но Руссу хватит собственных голых рук, чтобы сломать его шею. До крови, до ошметков костей вбить кулаки в надменную рожу колдуна.

Был Циклопом — станет Слепым. Потом — мертвым.

Ты прятался слишком долго, Магнус.

Его Волки давно готовы. Они чуют его настрой, и воздух на флагмане почти скрипит от ожидания момента, когда клинки будут выхвачены и с торжествующим воем взгрызутся в шеи клятвопреступников. Ждать уже совсем — ещё бесконечно — долго.

А что, если Магнус ответит? Выйдет на связь в последний миг, скажет, что виноват, что лижет пятки и сдается?

Что же его тогда — простить?!

Мысль приводит в такое бешенство, что в страхе пятятся даже волчьи братья. Русс стискивает кулаки и яростным вихрем пролетает мимо обзорного окна, обжигая взглядом ненавистный шар планеты.

Просперо сгорит. Сгорит вместе с Магнусом, как горят на задворках памяти запертые в пси-клетке люди. Черное пламя слизывает с них одежду, кожу и лица.

Ублюдок, воют они — и ублюдок в костяной маске улыбается, не думая гасить вырывающееся из его рук пламя.

Колдуны за всё ответят.

На голоэкране — всё меньше часов до отправки.

Не отвечай, Магнус.

***

— Это неправильно. Мы должны получить его ответ, — Вальдор снова снует под носом, его золотая броня — как пятно мочи на сером от пепла снегу.

— Он дал свой ответ, когда отказался мне ответить.

— Позволь, к нему спущусь я.

— Ты? Да кто ты такой?! — рычит Русс так, что безмозглая зимняя буря — и та поджала бы хвост и убралась с его распроклятой дороги. — Не лезь в дела моей семьи!

— Ты забыл, кто я, Леман Русс? — переспрашивает Вальдор, камень без эмоций, улей непрошенных советов вместо молчаливой огневой поддержки. Любимое Копье Императора, будь он проклят, разорван и забыт.

Русс за два шага пересекает разделяющее их расстояние. Его руки вцепляются в золотой нагрудник Вальдора, Вальдор отвечает тем, что хватает его за горжет.

— Циклоп должен заплатить за все преступления. Я спасу миллионы, когда вырву глотку этому лжецу!

Спаси нас, визжат они — тысячи, миллионы безымянных теней, и из их ртов сыплются алые черви.

— Чьи это воспоминания, Леман? Они не твои.

— Не твое гребанное дело! — выплевывает ему в лицо Русс. Он не собирается разжимать руки, Вальдор отвечает тем же. — Выполняй свой долг! Ты здесь, чтобы устроить трепку Циклопу и щенкам. Через шестнадцать часов эта канитель с ожиданием закончится. Готовь своих к удару или катись к Хелль. Мне плевать, Константин. Я заставлю Циклопа заплатить за всё, что случилась из-за его колдовского дерьма.

— Император вложил это в тебя не для таких целей. Не для того, чтобы ты казнил своего брата за то, что совершили за тысячи лет до его рождения.

— Что ты понимаешь, глупец! Магнус занимается тем же самым!

Это были колдуны, рыдает скрюченная тень, протягивая к нему окровавленные кромки костей вместо рук. Тот ублюдок, чье колдовство сняло с неё кожу, словно в насмешку оставил два лоскута на щеках.

Они сказали, что нужна жертва, хрипит тень, и лоскуты орошаются месивом крови и гноя, текущим из пустых глазниц.

Отомсти им, мой господин. Им всем.

Ведь все колдуны — твари с одной и той же черной, прогнившей душой.

— Он ссал всем в лицо, уверяя, что не занимается ничем запрещенным. Выволочка на Никее — и он взбеленился. Тысячи людей на Терре умерли, разодрав в кровь собственные глотки, вырвав себе гортани, выцарапав глаза — лишь бы прекратить тот гребаный ад, что он им устроил!

— Ты его видишь? Поклянись своей честью, что ты видишь, что всё это — его рук дело. И я — клянусь, выпью эту чашу с тобой до дна.

— Я... — говорит Русс. Воспоминания тускнеют, тени делают шаг назад, и он в ярости ищет в блеклом тумане хоть одно алое пятно. Магнус, где же ты? Опять твои фокусы? Магнус!!

— Я...

Он готов убить Вальдора за любые слова насмешки, но Вальдор молчит.

— Я его не вижу, — наконец произносит Русс. — Но Магнус лгал и прятался за своей ложью все эти годы.

— Встреться с ним лицом к лицу, — бесстрастно предлагает Вальдор — он всё-таки продавил свое, припечатал, как скатившийся с горы валун. — В последний раз. Если Магнус Алый солжет — клянусь, я лично помогу тебе оборвать его жизнь.

Русс кивает, сдерживая клокочущий внутри гнев.

Я никогда не забуду, ты так и не ответил...

***

— Леман. 

Магнус, сладкоречивый Циклоп с Просперо, беззвучно шевелит губами и не может подобрать слов. Его единственный глаз с белой, как снег, радужкой распахнут так, словно он увидел второго Императора. Его свита — далеко позади, замерла как статуи, стоило явиться гонцам. Магнус вышел вперед один — уловка, честность или жест отчаяния?

— Ты не должен был прийти так, — шепчет Магнус — и вдруг опускается на колени. Русс поднимает руку, предупреждая любой звук и движение от тех, кто с ним пришел. Волки слишком долго ждали шанса сомкнуть челюсти и могут совершить нечто необдуманное.

Великий Волк знает об этом слишком хорошо.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Магнус. — Я за всё заплачу на Терре.


End file.
